


The TARDIS Prison Experiment

by MistressKat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Losing the game doesn’t mean you stop playing.





	The TARDIS Prison Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for randomly selected fandom and prompt (prison fic)

TARDIS doesn’t do cells. It probably finds them crass and tasteless, the Master thinks, surveying the opulent suite he finds himself in. It would put most luxury hotels to shame, if not for the one transparent wall that serves to display the occupant to all who choose to observe, whilst the force field keeps the two parties securely apart.   
  
“Well,” the Master says, pushing one of the arm chairs to face his visitor before draping himself over it like a mink stole on the neck of a prize soprano. “Here we are then.”  
  
The Doctor says nothing, only stands in the corridor outside, hands in his pockets. He looks rather miserable for someone who has won… Well, certainly not the whole game but perhaps at least this particular match, the Master will concede that much.   
  
“Are you just going to stare silently?” he asks, leaving an appropriate pause for an answer but when it’s obvious one isn’t forthcoming he continues: “Because I could really give you something to look at,” deliberately, he flicks open the top button of his shirt, fingers trailing slowly to the second one., “if you wanted to?”  
  
The Doctor turns on his heels and walks way. The Master gives it a few seconds to see if he’s coming back or – and there’s a thought – stepping into his gilded cage, but nothing happens.   
  
Oh well. Maybe tomorrow he’ll just start the conversation already shirtless, see how that sits with his guard.


End file.
